The antimicrobial agent known as CL-1565A has been shown to be useful as an antibiotic, e.g., against various micro-organisms and as an agent for treating cancer cells.
While the drug is highly useful it is nonetheless relatively unstable. For instance, it decomposes 31% in five weeks at 25.degree. C. in the solid state and 48% in 23 days at a concentration of 15 mg/mL in aqueous solution.